NOX NOCTIS LIBERI : NEVADA HEAT
by WARHOL DEUX
Summary: In the city of Las Vegas, Nevada the sun isn't the only thing that can generate heat. Wyatt Balstone is a vampire with a bad temper and a lust for a good fight. When she meets a man that makes her hotter than the Nevada sun what will happen?


**HEY SO THIS IS THE INTRODUCTION TO THE NOVEL SERIES NOX NOCTIS LIBERI BOOK ONE NEVADA HEAT. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE FROM MY OWN HEAD, ANY SIMILARITIES ARE PURELY COENCIDENCE. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK FROM PEOPLE! I DO PLAN ON MAKING THIS A VERY LONG STORY TO COME SO HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS AND ENJOY THE RIDES KIDDOS!**

---- **WARHOL**.

* * *

Wyatt Balstone's eyes scanned the floor of Purgatorio. It was just the place she had sworn she would never end up in, and yet here she was.

Lean and toned limbs peeked through barely there clothing, leaving only crumbs for the imagination. Boys and girls alike swayed to the techno mix of Zero by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs that poured from the hidden sound systems, their minds checked out for the night as they lost themselves to reckless abandon. They were a generation of technology and instant gratification, dead from the moment they were born in this world of decadence.

They made her sick.

She could feel the lust that pulsed off them in waves, could feel their desire and sweat coating her. It was all too obvious, all too contrived. It had been done year after year, century after century, millennia after millennia. Nothing ever new was born unto the world. Everything could only be repeated and tweaked to the likings of the new generation. All of it made her sick.

"You could have waited outside..."

Wyatt stood still as she felt the words wrap around her spine, running like liquid fire through her veins as she slowly turned toward the origin of the voice. She hated the effect he had on her, the feeling of being pushed over the edge of oblivion and back. She hated that fact that she needed him to be here for her tonight.

She could finally take in the full sight of him. He was a powerfully built male, one that many girls couldn't resist. He was a giant at six feet five inches, but not overly muscular. He was the perfect mix of lean and toned, his golden skin radiating health and vitality. His golden hair brushed the sharp angles of his jaw line, softening his features to make him look more like an angel of beauty than of death as was his true nature. He put all male models to shame, and if he wasn't the biggest asshole for it all.

She hated him for it all.

Then again, Aedan was the only male that could keep his goddamn mouth shut because females were a dime in a dozen for him. There was no question of if there would be a female, only when and where. His promiscuity was her cover, no one would suspect what she truly needed from him.

Without a word she moved forward, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with any small talk, he knew that she couldn't stand to be with him any longer than she had too. She felt the hard grip of anxiety on her as she walked toward the back of the club, her back and shoulders ramrod straight, waiting for the night to take its leave.

It was all too easy to find a secluded corner covered in a black thick as ink, sins were always meant to be hidden, never revealed to those that did not wish to see. It was easier for Wyatt to press her back against the wall and wait for Aedan, wait for him to fall into her and give her just what she needed.

* * *

She was beautiful to him, always had been and always would be. It was a damn shame that she hated the thought of him breathing. As she stood in the corner waiting for him, his breath held in his throat, suspended as he drank all of her in.

She was tiny at only five feet four inches, but she was so damn beautiful. Her skin was fair, only the slightest tint of pigment suggested that she had proud African blood that ran through her veins. Her long indigo black hair that he knew reached around her hips was pulled into a high ponytail, framing her heart shaped face. Her nose was thin and sloped elegantly, only turning up slightly at the end, leading to her full lips that seemed to be stained a permanent rose red. It was her eyes that struck him the hardest though. Her eyes were large and doe like, framed in thick, dark soot colored lashes, but the color was the biggest surprise. The irises were a pale silver green, a stark contrast to the black pupil that looked out at him.

"Please hurry. I waited much too long this time." Her stare was fierce as she glared at him, but the voice that left her left was beautiful. A whisper of silk against his skin…the voice of an angel.

"Anything for you, love. You know that I live to serve you."

He made his way to her, being careful to keep eye contact with her, wanting her to know that she needed him, not the other way around. If he was an asshole for wanting to win the power trip, then he didn't want to be nice. It was all too much sometimes, her need for control, but he was willing to kick her down a few notches to remind her.

It only took one great step to reach her, but it still wasn't close enough, she was so distant with him, wanting to block him off and never left her anywhere near her mentally. It made him sad that she tried so hard to keep herself away from him, that she hated him so much that she took extra caution when around him.

He reached a hand out to her face and gently stroked her cheek, not surprised when she turned away from him, though not wanting to give up he stroked her smooth skin, savoring the feel. She finally began to respond to him, pulling him in close until there was no space left between their bodies. He leaned in low for her, exposing the smooth column of his neck. It seemed like centuries as he waited for her to strike, as he waited for her to take all that she needed from him.

It was quick, a shot of heat runningn through him, engulfing him. A light film of sweat covered him, his mind riding high as she sucked ferociously at his neck. Using him like the whore he was.

And if it was the only way he could have her, then by god it was good enough for him.

He loved the pull of her mouth against his skin, bruising him, taking what he knew she needed so badly. It was a beautiful thing, feeding, but with Wyatt it was ten times more glorious. He savored the wounds she gave him, not wanting them to fade as the next nights rolled around. She was everything he wanted, but exactly what he could not have. The only thing that had been denied of him in such a very long time.

He felt the pull of her fangs as she dislodged herself from his neck. Aedan tried to look at her as she licked at blood that had escaped from her lips, the tips of her fangs making him hot with need. He slowly licked his lips, his own fangs lengthening as a low hiss escaped his lips. He pressed his full weight into her and began to grind his hips onto her own, wanting her to know exactly what he needed from her, knowing that she could not deny him.

"I can't tonight Aedan. I just…I can't."

The sadness in her voice made him stop. He backed away and let his head hang low, hoping that he had not offended her, hoped that she would come back for him.

"I'm sorry Aedan. Everything has just been too much. I'll see you later."

She left in a hurry, moving so quickly that anyone that had seen her would have thought she'd been a ghost. Pulling a disappearing act in front of the humans was not good for their image. It put them in danger of exposure.

He stalked from the hiding place and headed over to the bar. If he wasn't getting laid then he might as well get drunk. _No touch from any other female would feel as good as her_, he thought with a sigh. Signaling the waiter he ordered a double round of scotch, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm not as cold as people think I am. I'm just not good with people, and people aren't good with me. I work best alone, everyone knows that. When I sit here and say it out loud it sounds like an excuse, and maybe it is. I don't care much for what people think of me. It distracts me from what I need to do. My race has been dying since the day it was created. Fucking humans and their self righteous ways, thinking that just because we're different that we need to be extinguished. Well I can tell you right now that you're right in your judgement, we are a threat. We could rip you limb from limb and enjoy every fucking second of it, but what fun is it to torture humans that rely on technology and weapons. What ever happened to a good fucking fist fight? I'm getting off track…I tend to do that. I can't think straight at the best of times...too many thoughts coming through. I'm not here to scare you. I'm here to warn you.

We are here. And we will fuck you up.


End file.
